parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Oliver
Oliver is a character from "Oliver and Company". Oliver plays Figaro in Roonicchio He is a kitten Oliver plays Stan Marsh in Mammal Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut He is a boy Oliver plays Young Dastan in Prince Of Hollywood: The Sands Of Time He is a street rat-turned-prince Oliver plays Luke Skywalker in Star Wars (CoolZDane Style) He is a jedi Oliver plays Max in Pokemon (Chris1701 Style) He is May's brother Oliver plays Flounder in The Little Lady and The Little Child He is a fish He and Dodger plays Genie in Dumboladdin They were blue genie who played comedy Oliver plays Billy Jessup in Jumanji (Dodger'sPartyFan2570 Style) He is a Bully Olver plays Young Simba in The Cat King He is a lion cub Oliver plays Kevin McCallister in Home Alone (FGRForever Animal Style) Oliver plays Live-Action Richard Tyler in The Pagemaster (SuperDisneyFan15 Animal Style He is a boy Oliver plays Aladdin in Olladdin, Olladdin 2: The Return of Ratigan and Olladdin 3: The King of Thieves He is a street rat Oliver plays Dinah in Tinker Bell in Wonderland He is a kitten Oliver plays Bambi in Oliver (a.k.a Bambi) and Oliver 2 (a.k.a Bambi 2) He is a deer Oliver plays Fievel Mousekewitz in A Cartoon Tale, A Cartoon Tale 2: Oliver Goes West He is a mouse Oliver plays Pete in Oliver's Alligator He is a boy Oliver plays Abu in Wartladdin and Dodgerladdin He is a monkey Oliver plays Young Kronk in The Meerkat's New Groove II: Danny's New Groove He is a little kid Oliver plays Rufus In The Rescuers (Stephen Druschke's Style) He is an old cat Oliver plays Young Aladdin in Dannyladdin 3: The King of Thieves He is a young street rat Oliver plays Jaq in Bubblesrella He is a mouse Oliver plays Toby Turtle in Robin Hood (Animated Style) He is a turtle Oliver plays Cri-Kee in Nellan and Nellan 2 He is a cricket Oliver plays Cub Rajah in Christopher Robinladdin He is a tiger cub Oliver Plays Aang in Avatar The Last Airbender NuclearZeon Animal Style He is the Avatar Oliver played Peter Pan in Oliver Pan He is a boy Oliver Plays Hathi Jr. in The Jungle Book (NimbusKidsMovies Version) He is an elephant Oliver Plays Mowgli in The Kitten Book and The Kitten Book 2 He is a man-cub. Oliver Plays Avrey Arable in Kiki's Bag (a.k.a. Charlotte's Web) Oliver plays Figaro in Dumbo (Pinocchio) He is a cat Oliver Plays Buster Bunny in Tiny Toon Adventures (CoolZDane Style) He is a rabbit Oliver plays Cat Crash in Danny and Simba (aka: Crash & Bernstein) Oliver plays Bartok in Kikistasia Oliver plays Big Baby in Cartoon Story 3 (Austin A Style) Oliver Plays Timmy Turner In Fairly OddPaarents (Cooldanze Style)] He is Boy the Wishes Oliver Plays SkyTrain Mark I #144 He is a playable with Thayne Prouten Oliver Plays Aladdin in Olladdin He is a Street Rat Oliver Plays Cri-Kee in Kari Kamiya (Mulan) He is a Bug Oliver Plays Sammy Tsukino In Sailor Charlamange and Sailor Charlamange (VIZ) He plays Prince Adam in Beauty and the Falcon and More! Oliver Plays Alvin Seville in The Oliver Show, Oliver and The Dogs (1983), The Dog Adventure (WeLoveAnimation Style), Oliver and The Dogs Meet Frankenstein, Oliver and The Dogs Meet the Wolfman, Oliver and The Dogs, Oliver and The Dogs: The Squeakquel, Oliver and The Dogs: Catwrecked Oliver and The Dogs (2015 TV Series) and Oliver and The Dogs: The Road Cat Oliver Plays Baby Jaguar in Ronnie The Explorer (BeautifulandWonderful Style) and Go, Lincoln, Go!: Portrayals: *In Timmy Brisby & Company He is played by Timmy Brisby *In Simba and Company He is played by Young Simba *In Bambi and Company He is played by Bambi *In Pinocchio & Company He is played by Pinocchio *In Andrew and Company He is played by Andrew Waltrip *In Tod & Company He is played by Young Tod *In Berlioz and Company He is played by Berlioz *In Heather and Company He is played by Heather (Total Drama) *In Sunset Shimmer and Company He is played by Sunset Shimmer *In Amy and Company played by Amy Rose *In Olivia and Company played by Olivia Flaversham *In Gadget and Company played by Gadget Hackwrench *In Lindsay and Company played by Lindsay *In Bridgette and Company played by Bridgette *In Elsa and Company played by Elsa *In Dave and Company played by Dave *In Amalthea & Company He played by Lady Amalthea *In Ariel and Company He played by Ariel *In Larry and Company He played Larry the Lamb *In Mowgli and Company He played by Mowgli *In Selena Gomez and Company He played by Selena Gomez *In Spot and Company He played by Spot *In Ash and Company He played by Ash Ketchum *In Yusei Fudo And Company He played By Yusei Fudo *In Kiki and Company He played By Kiki *In Rainbow Dash and Company He played By Rainbow Dash *In Sammy and Company he is played by Sammy Tsukino. *In Skimbleshanks & Company, he is played by Skimbleshanks *In Hathi Junior and Company he is played by Hathi Junior *In Mega Man and Company he is played by Mega Man Gallery: Oliver the Kitten.jpg Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5884581-768-432.jpg Oliver.png Oliver-1.jpg Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-396.jpg Oliver-0.jpg Rescue Rangers Away Oliver.jpg Oliver as Hathi Jr..png Basil 's Friends-0.jpg Oliver in Oliver and Company.jpg Oliver-2.jpg clipolivergang3.gif Category:Heroes Category:Cats Category:Characters Category:Oliver and Company Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Kittens Category:Orange Characters Category:Handsome Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Males Category:Characters who wear collar Category:Children with a cute voice Category:Orphans Category:Oliver and Marie Category:Kids Category:Children Category:Young Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Tod, Marie, Oliver, Kimba, Simba, Sagwa and Pudge Adventures Category:Cute Kids Category:Pets Category:Peter Pan and Tinkerbell's Adventures Characters Category:Danny,Oopsy and Melody Characters